


En dašebu nobe šundu

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [17]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ballad of the Goddess, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nightmares, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: Smol soft. I barely write about Wind or Sky so here's Wind and Sky. Mostly Sky though...
Relationships: Sky & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Kudos: 65





	En dašebu nobe šundu

**Author's Note:**

> Smol soft. I barely write about Wind or Sky so here's Wind and Sky. Mostly Sky though...

Sky heard a soft cry from one of the others in the camp. He turned his head and found Wind furiously rubbing his eyes and breathing heavily. Upon instinct, he approached the young sailor to comfort him. 

He kneeled down next to Wind and gently grabbed his hands. 

"Wind, are you alright?" 

"Sky…?" 

Sky smiled slightly to help calm Wind down and show that everything is alright. 

"Yes, it's me. Did you have a bad dream?"

The sailor nodded. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Quickly, Wind shook his head, tears beginning to flow freely from his eyes in fat droplets. He clung tightly onto Sky and wailed into his chest, the sounds of his cries muffled. 

Sky hugged back, whispering little shushes and words of comfort.

"Little seagull, you're alright now."

It was heartbreaking to see Wind like this. But he didn't know how to calm him down! Maybe he could….. 

Sky cleared his throat and took a deep breath before releasing a note. 

_En dašebu nobe šundu_

_tje šutwu kewenu swa leí._

_En dašebu nobe šundu_

_tje šutwu kewenu swa leí._

Before he could let out another lyric, a loud snore cut him off. He looked down and found Wind fast asleep against him. 

With a chuckle, Sky laid the young boy back down onto his bed roll and planted a kiss on his forehead before walking back to his log to continue his watch. 


End file.
